Tahun Baru
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang MikoRei dan SaruMi yang merayakan tahun baru


K Project Fanfiction by Gora and GoHands.

Saya tidak menambil keuntungan apapun selain mendapatkan asupan walau harus baca cerita sendiri/plak.

Happy New Year All.

WARNINGS: Kemanisan yang terlalu manis hingga beresiko menimbulkan diabetes. MikoRei, SaruMi. BoyxBoy, typo yang tidak disengaja, dan alur yang cukup gaje. Harap memaklumi karena Zian [sebenarnya] tidak punya cukup ide untuk mengerjakan ini namun ingin meramaikan kembali fandom K. Oh, dan jangan lupakan ke-OOC-an para karakter (Aku akan usahakan tidak terlalu OOC dan sebisa mungkin tetap IOC/In on Character)

Oke. Enjoy~

[SaruMi]

Yata Misaki menatap tangannya yang digenggam Saruhiko, hangat. Salju yang masih saja turun membuat badannya sedikit kedinginan, untunglah Saruhiko baru saja mengajaknya untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas di sebuah kafe yang sebentar lagi akan tutup.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah, mengingat mereka baru saja berjalan jalan di sekolah lama mereka, sebelum mampir sebentar, tentunya. Kini Saruhiko mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, katanya ingin memberi kejutan.

Saruhiko disebelahnya yang menyadari bahwa Misaki sedari tadi hanya diam, menoleh. "Tumben bibir manismu itu diam saja, apa kau kedinginan?"

"Hm... tidak kok,"

Saruhiko memperhatikan Misaki sejenak, lalu bergumam lirih, "Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Semoga kau menyukai kejutan yang akan kuberikan..."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak."

Misaki menggendikkan bahu. Sebenarnya ia penasaran Saru mau membawanya kemana? Ah tapi sudahlah. Asal malam tahun baru ini Saru bisa bersamanya, Misaki sudah senang.

Ini tahun baru kedua setelah mereka berbaikan. Jadi Misaki sudah merelakan uangnya untuk membeli sepasang kalung couple. Kalung itu berbentuk pedang dengan bilah yang terbuat dari kristal yang bagus sekali buatannya. Milik Saru berwarna biru dan Milik Misaki berwarna merah. Kalung itu bisa digabungkan, menyebabkan Misaki jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan memutuskan untuk menghadiahkannya pada Saru. Tapi nanti, saat ledakan kembang api pertama, Misaki akan memeluk Saruhiko seraya memasangkan kalung yang dibelinya.

Hei! Harusnya Saruhiko bersyukur! Jarang jarang Misaki bersikap manis begitu.

Yah, tapi itu masih rencana.

"Kita sampai, Misaki."

"Huh? Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Saru?" Misaki bertanya dengan nada seolah olah ia tidak percaya.

Bayangkan saja. Ini masih turun salju, dan Saru malah membawanya ke restoran sederhana didekat pantai? Sebenarnya apa sih, yang ada didalam pikiran monyet satu ini—setidaknya itu menurut Misaki.

"Kenapa? Ayo masuk, Misaki."

Jemari pucat membimbing masuk, menaut erat.

Restoran itu benar benar sederhana, dan tampak sepi. Bahkan tak nampak satupun pelayan disini.

"Saru, kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Inikan malam tahun baru, Misaki. Semua pasti mendapat libur."

"Ooh, begitu..."

Loading.

Loading.

Loading.

"Eh?"

Saruhiko tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Misaki yang tengah berfikir keras.

"Kau tetap saja le—"

"—AAAAH! LALU INI RESTORAN MILIK SIAPA HA?!" Misaki yang baru ngeh, langsung menyambar kerah sweater kelabu Saru dan menguncang guncangnya.

"Aduh, Misaki jangan berteri—"

"—Saruhiko! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tenang dulu Misa—aduh! Kubilang tenang!" setelahnya, barulah Misaki melepaskan cengkramannya. "...ck, ini restoran milik keluargaku. Aku membawamu kesini, karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Saruhiko mengelus leher belakangnya, guncangan yang diberikan Misaki tadi sukses membuat lehernya terasa patah. Manik biru gelap dibalik frame kacamata memperhatikan pemuda didepannya yang kini tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" manik orange kecoklatan tampak penasaran, mau tak mau membuat Saruhiko membuat seulas senyum tipis.

"Ayo ikut aku," jemari pucat kembali bertautan dengan jemari Misaki, menariknya lembut. Dan Misaki cukup terlena dengan kelembutan yang jarang Saruhiko perlihatkan ini.

Mereka menapak tangga, berbelok kanan sebelum menemui pintu besar dengan ukiran yang sederhana namun indah.

Saruhiko melepas tautan mereka, beralih kebelakang Misaki dan menutup mata pemuda manis didepannya. "Bukalah pintunya Misaki, dan berjalanlah lurus." Bibir tipis pucat membisik pelan ditelinga kanan, membuat pemuda didepannya memerah geli.

"Sebenarnya apa sih, yang kau rencanakan, Saru?" Misaki mengapai gapai udara, lantas mendorong pintu didepannya pelan saat menemukannya, dan berjalan perlahan, diikuti Saru yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, membuat Misaki menerka nerka, apakah mereka ada di balkon?

"Kau siap, Misaki?"

Pemuda bersurai orange terkekeh, tangannya menyentuh tangan Saru yang masih setia menutup matanya, "Siap untuk apa?"

Jemari pucat perlahan turun, membiarkan manik coklat mengerjap pelan, lantas tertegun melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Balkon tampak sederhana, indah dengan pemandangan lautan lepas didepannya, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya.

Misaki nyaris menangis saat Saru memeluknya dari belakang tubuhnya, mendekapnya hangat. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

Didepan mereka, tampak sebuah meja kayu sederhana yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak merah kecil berisi cincin couple yang tampak sedikit tertimbun salju.

Berbalik, Misaki langsung balas memeluk Saru, lebih erat, "Ya! Ya! Aku mau, Saruhiko!" menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Selamat tahun baru, Misaki," bisik Saruhiko, memeluk Misaki-nya tak kalah erat.

Misaki mendongak, kedua tangannya bergerak menelusuri dada bidang Saru hingga melingkari lehernya, diam diam memasangkan kalung yang dibelinya.

Nafas keduanya bertabrakan, akibat wajah yang berdekatan, menimbulkan uap diantara keduanya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Saruhiko..." bisik Misaki, sebelum menarik leher Saru untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

Dan tepat saat kembang api pertama diluncurkan, kedua bibir bertemu, saling menyalurkan rasa cinta keduanya, tanpa nafsu, tanpa kekasaran, hanya ada kelembutan dan cinta mereka.

.*.

[MikoRei]

Reishi menggengam lembut tangan milik gadis manis disebelahnya, Anna tampak menyukai tas kantung merah yang baru saja Reishi berikan. Terbukti dari caranya memeluk tas itu dengan binar bahagia dimatanya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Reishi sedikit khawatir. Biasanya ada Suoh Mikoto disekitar gadis kecil itu, tentunya kekuatan milik kekasihnya dapat menghangatkan Anna.

Namun Reishi bukan Suoh Mikoto. Ia bukan raja merah. Ia adalah raja biru, Munakata Reishi.

"Um.." Anna menggeleng lembut, mencoba membuat Reishi untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

Menghembuskan nafas maklum, Reishi berujar, "Katakan pada Sukuna kun untuk mengantarkanmu ke bar Homra nanti, atau kau lebih suka jika aku yang menjemputmu dan bermalam di rumahku?"

Anna menatap Reishi dengan polos, "Bukannya Mikoto dan Reishi ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan.

"Tentu, tapi jika Anna ingin ikut, aku tidak masalah."

"...aku bersama Sukuna saja.."

"Oh? Baiklah, sepertinya ia juga sudah menunggumu." Reishi yang melihat Sukuna tengah duduk dibangku taman sendirian pun melepas genggamannya pada Anna, membiarkan gadis kecil itu berlari kecil menghampiri sahabat lamanya.

"Reishi...terimakasih,"

"Hm, Sukuna kun, tolong jaga Anna."

"Tentu saja! Anna, ayo kita pergi," ini hanya Reishi atau memang wajah Sukuna agak kemerahan saat tangannya menggengam tangan Anna?

"Hmh, dasar," dengus Reishi pelan saat mereka sudah menghilang dari balik belokkan, meninggalkan Reishi seorang diri.

Mendongak, manik ungu kebiruan dari balik frame kacamata memandang langit gelap yang menurunkan salju.

Sedingin inikah ia? Bahkan rasanya, Reishi sudah terbiasa akan rasa dingin ini.

"Aku mencarimu, Reishi." Suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menatap Mikoto yang berjalan santai dengan jaket kulit dan kaus putih tipis, juga celana jeans lengkap dengan rantainya.

"Oya? Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama, Mikoto?" sarkas, Reishi menyindir Mikoto yang pastinya baru saja bangun dan berangkat dari bar Homra.

Hanya dengusan pelan yang diperoleh Reishi, sebelum Mikoto membuang rokoknya yang tinggal setengah dan merangkul pinggang Reishi lalu mengecup pipinya, meninggalkan rasa panas yang membakar.

"Mi-mikoto apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Mengecupmu, atau kau ingin aku mengecupmu dibagian lain?"

Crimson gold tampak tertarik, lihat saja bibir yang menyungging senyuman nakal itu, Reishi merasa ia akan dimakan oleh singa merah didepannya, cepat atau lambat.

"Lu-lupakan, apa kau mau melihat kembang api pertama bersamaku, Mikoto?"

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?"

"Bagaimana bila kubilang, ya?"

"Diterima. Kau ingin pergi kemana, Reishi?"

Senyum terpasang di wajah yang biasanya penuh arogan itu, "Ikut aku," lantas tangannya memeluk lengan Mikoto dan menariknya.

.*.

Angin menerpa, mengibarkan helai helai biru gelap, membuat Mikoto merasa bahwa Reishi sangat cantik bila diperhatikan dari sebelahnya.

"Lihat, Mikoto, kita bisa melihat tengah kota dari sini."

"Hm."

Mereka berada di atap sebuah gedung yang Mikoto yakini, bahwa ini adalah gedung perkantoran yang sudah Reishi siapkan sebelumnya.

Memang gedung itu tidak terlalu tinggi, namun bagaimana bisa diatas gedung ini terdapat sebuah bangku panjang layaknya ditaman?

Namun Mikoto tetaplah Mikoto, sang singa malas yang sukanya hanya tidur dan makan seharian, oh jangan lupakan kegiatannya saat malam. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja agenda membosankan Mikoto. Pun agenda kegiatan Reishi, percayalah, kegiatan mereka berdua sama membosankannya saat siang. Namun beda cerita jika agenda malam mereka. Tentulah bagi kalian, shipper mereka, akan mengikuti semua kegiatan malam pasangan kita ini.

Cukup, author mulai melenceng dari alur cerita.

"Mikoto, Mikoto, lihat! Bukankah itu Sukuna kun dan Anna?" guncangan pelan pada lengannya menyadarkan Mikoto walau hanya sedikit. Atensinya fokus pada gadis kecil dengan seorang anak laki laki dibawah sana.

Anna...tampak gembira.

"...hm."

"Kau cemburu, Mikoto?" Reishi bertanya, tepat sasaran. Dilihatnya Mikoto yang menatap penuh kecemburuan. Aah, manis sekali.

"Tidak seharusnya kau cemburu, Mikoto."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Crimson gold bersinggungan dengan biru keunguan, memberi tatapan kesal.

"Oh? Benarkah?" sedangkan yang ditatap malah balas memandang dengan ejekan, tak lupa nada seolah tidak percaya yang terlontar keluar dari bibir tipis.

"...hm."

Reishi terkekeh melihat reaksi Mikoto yang seolah olah sebal akan sikapnya. Diliriknya pergelangan tangan, dimana sebuah jam kerja sederhana melingkar apik di sana.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru." Reishi bergumam, ikut memandang taman dibawah sana yang mulai penuh sesak seraya memeluk lengan Mikoto,

"...hm."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Mikoto?" Reishi kembali bertanya, kini sambil menyenderkan kepala dibahu kekar Mikoto.

"...Aku ingin bersama Reishi, selamanya." Mikoto balas menyenderkan kepala diatas Reishi, tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi sang kekasih.

"Aku pun begitu, Mikoto." Bisik Reishi, sebelum kembang api pertama diluncurkan.

DORR!

"Selamat Tahun baru, Mikoto, semoga kemalasanmu berkurang," manik cantik dibalik frame menatap kerlipan petasan diudara sebelum menghilang, namun masih menyamankan diri pada bahu Mikoto.

"...Selamat tahun baru, Reishi, semoga topeng memuakkan yang biasa kau pakai itu lepas seluruhnya." Gumam Mikoto, mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan kerlipan kembang api dilangit malam.

.*.

End.

HUAAAAA!

Gaje gak? Gaje gak??Gak yaaa~ :v /digampar.

Sudah, semoga ini bisa menjadi pelarian kalian untuk fandom k yang mulai sepi tak berpenghuni :(

Btw aku author baru di fandom ini, tapi aku udah pernah publish k project di wattpad. Kalo mau baca silahkan ke wattpad Toxic_Apple14

Aku menunggu kalian mampir~ /digampar(lagi)

Salam, dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MINNA SAN!

Ziandra and Zean.


End file.
